dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alice Helsing
Alice Helsing is one of the many female protagonists of Highschool DxD: Jester of the Gremory Clan. She is the descendent of Abraham Van Helsing, and the current possessor of the Sacred Gears, Chrono Veil and Twilight Healing. Appearance Alice is a pretty young girl with long blonde hair and light blue eyes. She usually wears Kuoh's female uniform with the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black and white stockings. During breaks she wears a light cyan and white maids outfit. Personality Alice is extremely shy, innocent and fairly inexperienced in things like socializing. Even when she was still a human, she harbored no hate towards Devils and treated everyone equally, regardless of what they were. Alice became more "bold" in her relationship with Uther when the other girls start being intimate with him. Alice thinks of Uther very highly and wants to stay with him forever. Power & Abilities Demonic Power: As a Devil, Alice has all the common skills and powers of one. Magic Practitioner: As a Bishop, Alice has shown great potential in using magic. As of Volume 9, Alice is studying under Asia in order to learn summoning and transport magic to help defend herself and increase her combat strength. Using her Bishop trait she can enhance her time abilities with Chrono Veil, and as of volume 13, her healing abilities with Twilight Healing. Dragon Tamer: She's shown to have the talent of compatibility and outstanding luck with Dragons, as she made a pact with a baby Sprite Wyvern, Balaur, who race is notoriously untamable. After starting to train under Asia, her talent with dragons increased, and she made a pact with a former Dragon King, Quetzalcoatl. Flight: Being a Devil, Alice can use her wings to fly. Equipment Chrono Veli (クロノベール, Kuronivu~eri): Alice's first Sacred Gear. It has the ability to manipulate every form of time in the form of an giant domes. Chrono Veil can reverse the time of someone so far, they cease to exist, or fasten the time of the someone so fast, they become 100 in 25 seconds. * Chrono White Rabbit of Cards (クロノ白カードのうさぎ, Kurono shiro kādo no usagi): Alice's Sup-Species Balance Breaker of Chrono Veil. It allows Alice to grow white rabbit ears and an white foxes tail, and gives her the ability to create multiple domes of time. Twilight Healing (聖母の微笑, Towairaito Hīringu): Alice's second Sacred Gear which allows her to fully heal humans, Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels alike. After Uther's Ro Land's and Akuko's battle with Ares, its revealed that Alice possesses this powerful Sacred Gear. She can send the healing powers of Twilight Healing in the form of a projectile, but it is slightly inferior to her direct touch. She can also create a bow and arrow of healing power, and if the arrow is about to hit an enemy, it will disperse instead of healing them. Trivia * Her birthday is November 30th. * Alice likes hot tea. * Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Uther Pendragon's Peerage